Un Extraño Sentimiento
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que sea de su agrado... me gustó mucho, porque es de uno de mis personajes favoritos, Ginny... *7mo capítulo up!! espero sus reviews!! Arigatô, Tomoyo*
1. Confusión

"diálogo"  
'pensamiento'  
(interrupciones de la autora, que les prometo que son muy pocas ^_^)  
Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertencen, son de la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
"Un extraño sentimiento"  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1er Capítulo "Confusión"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban tranquilos y apacibles como siempre, todo era tranquilidad...  
  
La torre de Gryffindor estaba muy pacífica, en la sala común solo habían unos cuantos estudiantes,  
unos de ellos eran Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los dos amigos se encontraban sentados haciendo  
la difícil y ridícula tarea de Adivinación y Hermione hacía la *para ella divertida* tarea de Aritmancia,  
por otro lado, Ginny estaba sola en un rincón... pensando en ¿quién sabe qué? tal vez en Harry, o en el  
nuevo año que comenzaba, o en cierto despreciable chico que ultimamente la molestaba más de lo normal.  
  
'Draco Malfoy...' el pensar en eso, hacía que Ginny empuñara tan fuerte su barita hasta casi romperla  
De pronto alguien interrumpió su rabia  
  
"Ginny, estás bien?" Ginny parpadeó  
  
"Si Harry, gracias" Harry no se convenció con la respuesta de la chica  
  
"Estás segura? te ves algo perturbada"  
  
'Será mejor que esto lo hable con Hermione, Harry le daría mucha importancia' pensó Ginny  
"Muy segura, Harry" Harry le sonrió y fue hacia la mesa con los otros  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Después de la última clase, la de Herbología, Ginny se acercó tímidamente a Hermione (que estaba en la   
biblioteca) para contarle su problema  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
Hermione estaba concentrada en uno de sus libros, por lo que no le puso mucha atención en un   
comienzo "mmm?"  
  
"Quería... comentarte algo que me está pasando... es sobre..." Hermione seguía leyendo. Ginny hizo  
una pausa  
  
"Sobre qué Ginny?" Ginny dudó en contarle por un momento, pero después se decidió  
  
"Es sobre Malfoy... Draco Malfoy" en ese instante Hermione, preocupada, sacó su mirada del libro  
y la dirigió a Ginny  
  
"Te hizo algo? porque si lo hizo te juro que..." Ginny la interrumpió  
  
"No, no me hizo nada, bueno... él me ha estado molestando más de lo normal, mucho más"  
  
"Qué hace?"  
  
"Me espera después de las clases, a veces me sigue, y una vez él me acorraló en una esquina de la  
mazmorra, pero llegó Filtch y lo obligó a irse a su sala común" Hermione se sobresaltó y tomó a  
Ginny por un brazo arrastrandola hacia la sala común  
  
"Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes, ven vamos a decirle a Harry y Ron, ellos sabrán que hacer con   
ese Malfoy" Ginny se detuvo  
  
"No!! no puedo decirle a ellos, le darían mucha importancia" Hermione la miró desconcertada  
  
"Ginny, esto es de darle importancia"  
  
"Pero tu sabes cómo es Ron, tal vez iría a golpear a Malfoy y lo expulsarían de Hogwarts" Hermione   
consideró lo que Ginny dijo y soltó su brazo  
  
"Uhmm... si, tienes razón... entonces le decimos a Harry" Ginny volvió a ser arrastrada por Hermione a   
la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
"No!!" se detuvo. Hermione la miró sin comprender  
  
"Por qué no? él no haría algo irresponsable como Ron, o tal vez lo planearía antes" Ginny se sonrojó   
levemente  
  
"Si, lo sé, pero no quiero que él se entere de nada... porfavor Hermione, no le digas"  
  
Hermione accedió a no decirle nada a nadie, y decidió actuar por si sola, al día siguiente después de  
la clase de pociones ella hablaría con Draco, esa era la única oportunidad para hablar con él, ya que  
tienen esa clase junto con los Slytherin y Draco siempre se queda después de la clase hablando con   
Snape.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
El día siguiente, en la clase anterior a la de pociones Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, Ron lo notó y le  
escribió una nota  
  
"Hermione:  
  
Qué tienes? te ves muy nerviosa, me puedes contar qué te pasa?  
  
Ron"  
  
Hermione leyó la nota y le escribió de vuelta  
  
"Ron:  
  
No me pasa nada, no te preocupes por mi. Creo que tienes que ponerle más atención a tu hermana.  
  
Hermione"  
  
  
Ella le prometió a Ginny que no diría nada, pero solo le dió una pista a Ron para que se diera cuenta  
de lo que pasaba  
  
Ron se quedó pensando en esa nota toda la clase de Historia de la Magia, cuando la clase llegó a su  
fin, él se acercó a Hermione que estaba con Harry  
  
"Qué quisiste decir con eso?" le preguntó a Hermione algo confundido  
  
"Yo quise decir lo mismo que escribí, Ron" Ron aún estaba confuso, Hermione aún estaba nerviosa  
por la próxima conversación con Draco. Harry no entendía nada de lo que decían  
  
"De qué hablan?" preguntó Harry  
  
"De nada!" respondieron a coro Ron y Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Ginny salía de su clase de Adivinación, y se encontró con la persona que menos quería hacerlo, pero  
estaba segura de que lo haría... con Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny suspiró esperando un insulto de Draco  
  
"Qué pasa? no te alegra verme?" preguntó Draco sarcásticamente. Ginny lo miró firmeza  
  
"Qué quieres ahora? recordarme lo pobre que soy? o lo fea? o lo tonta?" Draco no se sorprendió con  
la respuesta, al contrario, parecía como si él esperara que ella dijera eso, él sonrió  
  
"Eso no tengo porque recordartelo, tú lo sabes perfectamente..." Ginny lo miró con desprecio. Draco  
lanzó una risotada y calló de golpe, él se fue acercando a ella, Ginny se asustó, llegó a pensar que  
él la golpearía, pero para suerte de ella, Ron llegó en ese mismo momento y empujó a Draco lanzandolo  
al suelo  
  
"Hey Weasley! ten cuidado y no vuelvas a tocarme!" Draco se paró sacudiendo su túnica y se fue casi  
corriendo, Ron volteó a ver a Ginny  
  
"Estás bien? no te hizo nada? qué te dijo? por qué estaba contigo? no te acerques más a él escuchaste!!!"  
antes de que Ron hiciera más preguntas, Ginny se lanzó a llorar en su pecho. Ron sin comprender  
mucho la situación le acarició el cabello "Shhhh... calmate Ginny, todo va a estar bien" 'Todo va a estar  
bien? si ni siquiera se qué pasa' pensó él  
  
Ron llevó a Ginny a la sala común, Hermione y Harry vieron que estaba llorando y se acercaron a ella  
  
"Qué paso?? Ginny por qué lloras?" preguntó Harry más procupado que nunca  
Ginny soltó el pecho de Ron y se fue a una esquina de la sala común  
  
Ron la siguió pero Hermione le tomó un brazo y le hizo un gesto para que no fuera, en su lugar fue  
Harry  
  
"Ginny?" no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Harry continuó "Qué te pasa? por qué lloras?  
alguien te hizo algo malo? porque si así fue, yo te juro que..." Ginny volteó a verlo  
  
"Por qué todos hacen eso?" preguntó enfadada. Harry parecía no comprender ninguna palabra  
  
"Hacer qué?"  
  
"Todos creen que no se defenderme, todos piensan que tan soy débil que necesito su ayuda,  
*gritando* pero no es cierto, no la necesito" Ginny se paró y se fue a su dormitorio dejando a   
un confuso Harry todavía paralizado por sus palabras  
  
"Ginny!!" gritó Hermione que al segundo después la siguió, Ron y Harry se quedaron ahí paralizados  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Hermione llegó al dormitorio donde Ginny lloraba  
  
"Qué te hizo ahora Ginny?" Ginny no la miró, pero le contó lo sucedido  
  
"Lo hizo de nuevo, Hermione, me acorraló después de Herbología, pero Ron llegó y lo empujó"  
Hermione la miró sorprendida  
  
"Ginny... ahora tengo que irme a clase de pociones, será mejor que tú te quedes aquí y no vayas a   
clases" por primera vez Hermione le recomendaba a alguien que no fuera a clases.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Después de clases de pociones, Hermione esperó afuera del salón a Draco  
  
"Hey Malfoy! por mala suerte tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Hermione de mala gana. Draco la miró con  
desprecio  
  
"Qué diablos quieres ´sangre sucia` Granger?" Hermione puso una expresión de desagrado  
  
"Vengo a hablar de Ginny" Draco, quién sabe por qué, se sonrojó levemente (Si Fans!! DRACO SE   
SONROJÓ!! *^_^*)  
  
"Yo no tengo nada que ver con la hermana del mendigo Weasley" Hermione casi se tira a golpear a Draco  
pero se contuvo y continuo  
  
"Poooorfaaavoooor... yo sé que la has molestado mucho ultimamente, y quiero que sepas que yo no lo voy a   
permitir, asi que trata de..." antes de que Hermione dijera una palabra más, Draco bajó la mirada y la  
interrumpió  
  
"No te metas Granger, yo voy a hablar con ella" Draco se fue corriendo. Hermione lo seguía gritandole  
  
"No te atrevas a acercarte a ella nunca más, me oíste, nunca!" Hermione siguió gritando hasta llegar la  
entrada de la torre Slytherin donde ella se detuvo. Ron y Harry que estaban en el gran comedor la   
vieron correr tras Draco y quedaron asombrados  
  
"Qué pasa con las mujeres en Hogwarts?!" preguntó Ron a Harry mientras seguía comiendo  
  
"No sé, pero Ginny me preocupa, y ahora Hermione"   
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Ginny miraba por la ventana del dormitorio, a ella le encantaba mirar los terrenos de Hogwarts, el   
bosque prohibido, el lago, absolutamente todo... pero esta vez no lo disfrutaba tanto como siempre,  
ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta que la invadía, tal vez a Hermione también, y a Ron...   
¿Qué quería Draco Malfoy con ella? esa era una pregunta sin respuesta para ella, un golpe en la puerta  
del dormitorio sacó a Ginny de su trance, ella estaba sola en ese momento asi que abrió la puerta, pero  
no vió a nadie, miró a los lados y no vió nada, después de buscar alguna señal de alguien, miró hacia  
abajo y vió una nota que decía:  
  
"Ginny:  
  
Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente, esperame en el lago a media noche"  
  
La nota no estaba firmada, ella llegó a pensar que eran sus hermanos Fred y George, jugando una de sus  
típicas bromas, pero ellos no bromearían con algo que la hiciera salir a los peligrosos terrenos de Hogwarts  
a media noche  
  
Ginny decidió ir a encontrarse con esa persona misteriosa...  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter (Harry, Draco *^_^* Aaaay!) espero que les haya gustado el 1er capítulo, los otros se me hicieron muuuuuuy dark, no se porqué...   
  
Les pido Reviews porfavor, que me alegran el día con ellos!!!!! ^_^ Arigatou (Gracias) -_-  
  
  
^^Matta Ashita^^ (Hasta Mañana)  
Tomoyo 


	2. Confesiones

A/N: Espero que les esté gustando mi fic, este capítulo no es muy dark, pero el 3ro... oh si, el 3ro está muy   
dark ;_;  
si tienen alguna idea de como terminar el fic, me la mandan a mi email porfavor, porque aún no me decido   
por cuál pareja poner, si Ginny/Harry o Ginny/Draco, manden sus sugerencias!!! Onegai!!!!!!!...   
Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san (Gracias a todos) ^_^  
  
Ah! no se preocupen por Cho Chang, que en mi fic ella no exíste hehe ^_^  
  
AAAAAAh!! Gracias a todos los reviews!!!!! me alegraron el día de verdad!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
2do Capítulo "Confesiones"  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Hacía mucho frío en el lago, y mucho más si era media noche, Ginny solo vestía su túnica, pero aún así fue  
y esperó a que esa persona se presentara...  
  
Después de unos minutos de espera, Ginny divisó una sombra que se acercaba a lo lejos, ella frotó sus ojos  
para ver mejor, y vió quién era, la persona misteriosa era Harry, pero por qué la citó a estás horas de la  
noche y para qué? se preguntaba ella, cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente, él habló  
  
"Me alegra que vinieras, Ginny" Ginny sonrió, pero no dijo nada, Harry continuó "Te preguntarás para qué  
te pedí que vinieras... bueno, yo quería hablar contigo sin Ron y Hermione alrededor, quería saber qué te   
está pasando?" Ginny bajó la mirada y respondió con un susurro  
  
"No puedo decirte nada" Harry insistió  
  
"Por qué no?" Ginny solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Tiene que ver con Malfoy, cierto?" Ginny dio un  
salto  
  
"Qué dices? No, por supuesto que no!!" Ella no podía mentirle a esos hermosos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban  
cada vez que los miraba fijamente "Si, tiene que ver con Malfoy" Ginny suspiró. Harry la tranquilizó con sus   
palabras  
  
"No te preocupes, que no haré nada que tú no quieras" ambos sonrieron. Harry decidió cambiar el incómodo   
tema "Ginny estás temblando, toma mi chaqueta" Ginny la aceptó, Harry pasó un brazo encima de ella y ambos,  
cubiertos por la capa invisibilizadora(wow! que palabra) caminaron hacia el castillo  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Harry ya no dejaba sola a Ginny, en ningún momento, la esperaba después de sus clases, la acompañaba a  
comer, hasta la llevaba a la puerta de su dormitorio, todo eso hacía que Draco se alejara cada vez más, lo  
que ponía contenta a Ginny... bueno, no del todo  
  
'Me encanta que Harry esté cerca de mí... pero... extraño a Draco, no lo he visto hace mucho... Qué digo?   
dios, me he vuelto loca?! cómo puedo extrañar a alguien cómo él? bah, solo es una de mis tonterías... eso   
creo' pensó Ginny. Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos  
  
"Qué hizo ahora?" Ginny parecía algo desconcertada, Hermione preocupada  
  
"Qué hizo quién?" Hermione parpadeó  
  
"Malfoy... qué te hizo ahora? te ves algo triste" Ginny sonrió  
  
"Triste? para nada" respondió ella tratando de ocultar lo que sus pensamientos influían en sus sentimientos  
  
"Entonces vamos a comer!!" Ginny sacudió la cabeza  
  
"No tengo hambre, ve tú"  
  
"Está bien, pero de todas formas te traeré algo de comer"  
  
"Gracias, Hermione"  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Draco permanecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, qué acaso Harry sabía de sus sentimientos por   
Ginny Weasley? o él también sentía algo por ella?  
  
'Maldito Potter, siempre me gana en todo, hasta en... hasta en el amor' pensó Draco, él podía soportar el no   
poder acercarse a Ginny, pero lo que no podía soportar era el hecho de que Harry se entrometía para que  
él no se acercara a ella. Goyle interrumpió su reflexión  
  
"Hey Draco, vamos a comer, vienes?" Draco lo miró irritado  
  
"Vete de aquí Goyle" Goyle se encogió de hombros  
  
"Cómo quieras..."  
  
Draco se recostó y volvió a perderse en su preocupación  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
'Creo qué me estoy enamorando... me estoy enamorando de Ginny' Harry se sorprendió de sus propios   
pensamientos 'Pero... aún no sé por qué Malfoy la perseguía?... tal vez... nah, no creo que él sienta algo  
por ella, no creo que él sienta algo por nadie'  
  
"Harry vamos a comer!!"  
  
"No quiero, gracias, ve tú" Ron insistió  
  
"Vaaaaamos!!" Ron tomó a Harry del brazo, pero este se soltó  
  
"Ron es en serio, no quiero, ve tú, Hermione debe estar esperandote" Ron se sonrojó levemente y luego se   
encogió de hombros  
  
"Bueno, te traigo algo de comer cuando regrese" Harry no alcanzó a negarse porque Ron se fue de   
inmediato (de seguro que por Hermione ^^U)  
  
'Creo que debo confesarselo a Ginny, espero que lo tome para bien'  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Ginny, Harry y Draco pensaban en cada uno, Ginny extrañaba a Draco pero le gustaba Harry, Harry se   
enamoró de Ginny y descartó toda posibilidad de los sentimientos de Draco por ella, y Draco no soportaba  
ver a Harry con Ginny en todas partes  
  
Un día, después de todas las clases, en la noche, Draco se introdujo en la torre Gryffindor con una capa   
de invisibilidad que robó de su padre, se paró afuera del baño de niñas, esperando que Ginny estuviera ahí.  
Espero unos minutos, y vió que Ginny salía con sus amigas, riendo, y hablando  
  
'Al menos ella es feliz' pensó Draco, dudando por un momento el ir a hablar con ella  
  
Draco se acercó a Ginny y le susurró algo al oído, Ginny paró en seco, y le pidió a sus amigas que se adentaran,  
ella todavía no sabía quién era, imaginó que sería Harry, ya que es el único que conoce con una capa de ese  
tipo  
  
"Harry? eres tú?" esas palabras le rompieron aún más el corazón a Draco. él rió  
  
"No" él se quitó la capa "Soy yo" Ginny se puso nerviosa al verlo.   
  
"Malfoy? q-qué haces a-aquí?" Draco sonrió, pero no fríamente, si no tiernamente, algo que Ginny nunca   
había visto  
  
"Vengo a hablar contigo, Weasley" Ginny, al notar el tono cálido de las palabras de Draco, sonrió  
  
"Ginny... llamame Ginny" Draco se sonrojó y al instante lo hizo Ginny  
  
"T-tu llamame D-Draco" Ginny giró un poco la cabeza en señal de ternura  
  
"Y de qué quieres hablar, eh?" Draco se puso más nervioso  
  
"Bueno yo... yo... podemos hablar en otra parte, creo que la salida del baño no es la más adecuada para   
hablar" Ginny rió y lo llevó a la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
Ellos se sentaron en frente de la chimenea, Draco estaba fascinado con la imagen de Ginny ante el agradable  
fuego, y Ginny lo miraba disimuladamente, gozando de su presencia ausentada todo ese tiempo en que Harry  
estaba con ella  
  
"Bueno... Draco" Ginny parecía algo insegura al decir su nombre "me vas a decir algo o me vas a tener aquí  
toda la noche" Ginny sonrió, Draco estaba asombrado por su amabilidad con él después de todo lo que le ha   
hecho. él tomó su mano  
  
"Yo quería... disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho" Ginny miró su mano entrelazada con la de Draco, y   
luego lo miró a él, con una expresión seria  
  
"Draco yo..." Ginny parecía estar hundida en sus ojos grises, pero despertó y sonrió de inmediato "No te   
preocupes, no te tengo ningún rencor, pero tal vez Ron sí" Draco sonrió y continuó  
  
"Hay otra cosa más" el rostro de Ginny se veía confuso  
  
"Cuál es?" Draco tomó aire  
  
"Estoy... creo que estoy... enamorado de ti" Ginny quedó con la boca abierta, tal vez no se pueda expresar lo   
sorprendida que estaba en ese momento  
  
"Draco..." Ginny se preparaba para responderle cuando de pronto alguien interrumpió el romántico momento  
  
"Hey Malfoy! qué haces aquí? te perdiste?! está no es tu sala común!!" Ginny estaba asustada por la reacción   
de ambos. Draco se levantó  
  
"No te metas Potter, estoy hablando con Ginny" Harry se asombró al escuchar que él la llamaba Ginny  
  
"Draco, podemos hablar después?" le pidió Ginny, Draco la miró, le sonrió y se fue empujando a Harry en  
el camino. Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny  
  
"Ginny, me puedes explicar que hacías con Malfoy?" Ginny lo miró con dolor tratando de safarse  
  
"Harry sueltame, me estás lastimando" Harry la miró como si en ese momento, ella fuera inalcanzable  
para él, la vió pequeña, indefensa, fue algo extraño  
  
"Disculpame Ginny, no fue mi intensión dañarte" Ginny corrió, solo quería alejarse de todo, de Harry,   
de Draco, en especial de ella misma, pero no podía, todo lo que ella quería lejos, estaba lo más cerca   
posible  
  
Ginny corrió tanto que llegó a la entrada del bosque prohibido, 'tal vez si entro, algo me coma o encuentre   
el auto muggle que papá hechizo y pueda vivir con él' pensó ella. Cuando estaba a unos metros de entrar,   
una mano se posó en su hombro  
  
"No debes entrar ahí, algo malo puede pasarte" las piernas de Ginny no dejaban de moverse, pero de todas  
formas buscó fuerzas para enfrentar a quién sea, ella no volteo  
  
"Eso mismo es lo que espero que pase" la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a voltear, era Harry  
  
"Qué dices? si te pasa algo malo nunca me lo perdonaría... además... no podría... vivir sin ti, te amo" Ginny   
quedó tan sorprendida como cuando Draco se declaró, tal vez un poco más, ya que nunca pensó que Harry,  
el chico que la veía como la hermanita de Ron se fijaría en ella  
  
"Yo... creo que debo entrar, es muy tarde" Harry se imaginó que eso pasaría, así que esperaría la respuesta  
de Ginny "Te esperaré Ginny" le gritó, mientras la veía alejarse cada vez más rápido  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la increíble autora (eso quisiera -_-U):  
  
  
Y? qué les parece mi fic? le está gustando?, lo odian?, tienen sugerencias?, o algo que decir? entonces...  
DEJENME UN REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!!!! ^_^ espero que no me digan que lo odian -_-U   
les agradecería mucho un review, no les cuesta nada escribirlo, y a mi me alegran mi corta carrera como  
escritora ^^U  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu -_-  
  
^^Matta Ne^^ (hasta pronto)  
Tomoyo  
  
A/N: Si no les está gustando, GOMEN NASAI!!! hago lo mejor que puedo ^_^ 


	3. Consecuencias

A/N: Yup! un capítulo más corto, pero más dark =) hehehe... espero que les guste, por si las dudas, les digo  
que no muere nadie, casi pero no ^^U  
uhmmm... pobrecilla Ginny... ;_;  
Les advierto que está muy dark... bueno para mi, muy dark u_u... aunque pensandolo bien, no tanto... ay! mejor  
leanlo, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
3er Capítulo "Consecuencias"  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
La última semana, Ginny se veía enferma, tenía ojeras, estaba pálida y cansada, tal vez porque ya no dormía  
mucho. Ella evitaba a Harry y Draco, cuando la esperaban después de clases le pedía a Neville que los   
distrajera para salir, en la comida, no bajaba con los demás, iba a la cocina y le pedía comida a los elfos,   
los chicos, muchas veces trataron de verla llendo al dormitorio con la capa invisibilizadora (-_-U), pero   
nunca lo lograron ya que Ginny no abría la puerta del dormitorio a nadie, y le pedía a sus amigas que   
tampoco lo hicieran, es más no había hablado ni siquiera con Ron ni Hermione, con la única que conversaba,  
por lechuza, era con su madre, eso los preocupaba mucho.  
  
Un día, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George se reunieron y, hablaron sobre ella y Harry, ya que él estaba extraño   
también, y decidieron que lo mejor sería que Hermione hablara con ella y Ron con él  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Ron esperó a Harry después de la última clase de la semana, Transformaciones, Harry estaba un poco   
deprimido y cansado, por lo que no tuvo la fuerza para negarse a la conversación de Ron  
  
  
"Harry estás bien? ultimamente te ves algo... deprimido" dijo Ron inseguro. Harry fue muy áspero  
  
"No, no estoy bien..."  
  
"Uhmmm... y qué te pasa?" Ron temía que Harry reaccionara mal. Harry ni siquiera lo miró  
  
"Nada en especial, Ron" Ron entrecerró los ojos  
  
"No me mientas Harry" Harry cedió   
  
'Creo que de todas maneras él sabrá algún día, además es mi mejor amigo y lo mejor sería contarle  
todo' pensó Harry "Es tu hermana" Ron dio un salto  
  
'mi hermana?! eh?! Ginny, mi hermana pequeña?!... Ginny?!' pensó él "Ginny?! qué acaso ella te hizo   
algo?! porque lo veo algo difícil, considerando que ella es más pequeña, tiene menos experiencia con  
la magia y..." Harry lo interrumpió súbitamente  
  
"Estoy enamorado de ella" Ron abrió los ojos más de lo normal por la sopresa. Harry solo bajó la mirada y  
se fue al dormitorio  
  
"Enamorado de ella..." balbuceó Ron  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Por otra parte, Hermione que tenía que hablar con Ginny, la buscaba en todas partes, hasta se las ingenió   
para entrar en la torre Slytherin para buscarla ahí, cuando pensó que no la encontraría, desde su   
habitación miró hacia afuera y vió a Ginny recostada en la orilla del lago  
  
Hermione corrió a hablar con Ginny, pensando en qué le preguntaría?, algo sobre Draco o sobre Harry o sobre  
ambos, cuando llegó a su lado, la vió, ella no estaba recostada, más bien tirada y bañada en sangre en la orilla  
del lago, Hermione lanzó un gritó ahogado de lágrimas, el primero en acudir fue Ron, que minutos después fue   
en busca de la señora Pomfrey  
  
Hermione estaba paralizada, Ron, que lloraba por primera vez en frente de Hermione, la obligó a reaccionar  
y siguieron a Ginny que iba en una camilla flotante dirigida a la enfermería. Ni Ron ni Hermione se separaron  
de ella, asi que Harry no se enteró hasta que Collin, que supo de las amigas de Ginny, que supieron de un grupo  
de Hufflepuf, que supieron de una chica de Ravenclaw que supo de un chico de Gryffindor que vió todo, le dijo  
todo y de inmediato partió a la enfermería  
  
'Ginny...' pensó Harry con melancolía mientras corría en camino a ella  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Draco no había dejado de pensar en Ginny desde que tuvieron ese romántico encuentro en la sala común de   
Gryffindor, donde por cierto era el último lugar en el cual Draco se imaginaba que estaría, también se repetía  
una y otra vez que nunca, nunca le iba a perdonar a Harry que se haya entrometido  
  
"Hey Draco, adivina qué?" dijo Crabbe burlón. Draco lo miró interrogante  
  
"Qué pasa?" Crabbe lanzó una risa  
  
"La hermana del medigo Weasley esa... cómo es que se llama? Vicky... no, no, Lisa... no, no" Draco se paró   
enfurecido con una mirada de preocupación  
  
"Ginny! se llama Ginny, estúpido, Qué paso con ella?" Grabbe seguía riendo  
  
"Eso! Ginny es el nombre, bueno, está en la enfermería, según me dijeron ella trató de matarse, lo puedes creer?  
bueno, no la culpo, quién no trataría de matarse teniendo una familia como esa..." Crabbe no alcanzó a decir nada   
más cuando se hayó en el piso con el ojo morado por el golpe que le dió Draco antes de salir corriendo a la   
enfermería  
  
'Ginny...' pensó Draco nostálgico, temíendo lo que le pudo haber pasado  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Draco llegó a la enfermería al mismo tiempo que Harry, ellos se encontraron en la puerta, no cruzaron palabra   
alguna, solo se lanzaron mutuamente las miradas más frías que alguna vez pudieron recibir, intentaron entrar   
a verla, pero su familia seguía dentro y la señora Pomfrey no les permitía hacerlo. Ellos esperaron afuera   
sentados, sin dirigirse ni siquiera un monosílabo, por horas  
  
Al otro día, como al mediodía tuvieron la posibilidad de entrar  
  
Ginny dormía profundamente, se podían ver sus vendas en los brazos, Draco y Harry se sentaron en las silla que  
estaban a cada lado de la cama  
  
'Ella es... es un ángel...' pensó Draco reprimiendo sus lágrimas  
  
'En cualquier circunstancia ella luce tan... angelical' pensó Harry mirando hacia arriba, esforzandose para  
que sus lágrimas no cayeran, no en frente de Ginny, y mucho menos de Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco tomó cuidadosamente la mano izquierda de Ginny y Harry su derecha, estaban tan concentrados en la   
imagen de Ginny que yacía a sus lados, que ni siquiera pudieron mirarse con desprecio o decirse una palabra  
hiriente, y además estaban consientes de que ellos fueron los causantes de todo, y que si decían algo y Ginny  
escuchaba, tal vez empeorarían las cosas  
  
Muchas horas después, Draco y Harry dormían aún sosteniendo las manos de Ginny, como si ella fuera a   
escaparse, todo era silencio, solo se oía el respirar los chicos, Ginny despertó, miró a los lados y vió a sus  
dos pretendientes, ella procuró soltar sus manos sin que ellos lo notaran, se levantó y salió a los fríos terrenos  
de Hogwarts, nadie la vió porque eran las cinco de la mañana, a esa hora solo los elfos estaba despiertos,   
todos los demás dormían. Ella anhelaba ver el amanecer que pudo perderse de no ser por Hermione, Ron y  
por supuesto la señora Pomfrey  
  
"Es realmente hermoso..." se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar de lo ocurrido  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Draco se despertó de golpe, al igual que Harry, a veces es increíble la rivalidad entre ellos, tienen tanto   
relacionado, y nunca se han manifestado palabra de cariño, o amistad  
  
"Qué diablos!! Ginny!! dónde está ella?!" preguntó Draco aparentemente al aire. Harry miró alrededor  
  
"Dios Ginny, vamos a buscarla" dijo Harry tal vez a su conciencia  
  
"Si" respondió Draco seguramente a algún pensamiento  
  
Draco junto con Harry (O_o) buscaron silenciosamente a Ginny por todos los lugares conocidos de Hogwarts,  
excepto en los jardines que ambos sabían que Ginny adoraba, asi que juntos (O_o) fueron hacia allá  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, en el mismo lugar donde ella intentó escapar de sus problemas  
  
"Creo que nunca debí hacerlo, ahora todos van a pensar que soy débil" se reprochó a si misma  
  
Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, seguida por otra y otra, ella sollozaba apoyada en sus rodilla, de pronto  
sintió dos manos que tocaban sus hombros, ella volteo y vió a Draco y Harry mirandola con una expresión  
de ternura nunca vista antes en ambos, más bien nunca vista en Draco(*^_^*). Ginny se puso nerviosa al ver   
a los dos chicos que le declararon su amor el mismo día  
  
"Q-qué hacen aquí?" Draco sonrió y puso una mano en la pálida mejilla de Ginny secando sus lágrimas  
  
"Qué crees tú? estabamos buscandote" como era de esperarse, Harry celó a Ginny y se acercó más  
  
"Ginny, quería disculparme por haberte causado algún problema" Harry se arrodilló ante Ginny para   
disculparse. Draco le besó la mano e hizo lo mismo  
  
"Yo también quiero disculparme por todo" Ginny sonrió  
  
"Chicos... ustedes no tienen por qué disculparse, solo me demostraron su amor" explicó ella. ni Harry ni  
Draco sabían sobre sus declaraciones, pero no se molestaron en pelear o mirarse, ni nada menos  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de decirle a Ginny que escogiera, pero consideró en la situación que se encontraba   
y decidió no hacerlo, al igual que Harry  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
'Un mes... ha pasado un mes y aún no puedo decidirme, ellos no me quieren presionar, pero yo se que están  
ansiosos porque los escoja... lo haría hoy mismo, pero es tan difícil, ellos son tan tiernos, amables, cariñosos,  
y muchas cosas más conmigo, qué no sé por quién decidirme, Hermione me dice que siga mi corazón, pero...   
¿Cómo hacerlo cuándo mi corazón está dividido en dos? yo sé que no puedo estar con los dos, pero si tan solo  
uno me demostrara algo más que el otro, facilitaría todo para mi' escribía Ginny en su diario  
  
Ella había estado saliendo con los dos chicos, ellos esperaban impacientes su respuesta, Hermione todos  
los días era acosada de preguntas como: ¿Ya se decidió? ¿Quién le gusta más? ¿Crees que le gusto?, y  
ella siempre respondía con un simple: porque no se lo preguntas  
  
Ron estaba más furioso que nunca, no tanto por el hecho de que Harry estuviera pretendiendo a Ginny, si no  
porque Draco estaba pretendiendo a Ginny, para él era muy difícil aceptarlo, pero tendría que hacerlo, ya que  
Draco se esforzaba tanto en cambiar por ella, hasta lo ayudó a declarase a Hermione, eso nunca se lo hubiera  
imaginado por parte de Draco, y como era de esperarse, ahora todos los Slytherin lo odian 'Quedarse sin   
amigos de casa, creo que debe amar mucho a Ginny' reflexionó Ron  
  
Ginny no se decidía, y los dos chicos estaban cada vez más impacientes, un día ambos decidieron tener una  
charla con ella. Después de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la esperaron  
  
"Hola!" saludó Ginny animadamente, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación en sus rostros agregó más   
seriamente "pasa algo malo?" Harry dió un paso adelante  
  
"Ginny, hemos estado conversando y decidimos que ya es tiempo que elijas" Draco afirmó con un gesto  
  
"Pero yo..." Ginny se secó rápidamente una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, Harry y Draco no soportaban   
verla así, pero los dos no podían seguir saliendo con ella  
  
"Lo siento, Ginny" Ginny dió media vuelta y corrió   
  
Todo el mes de ensueño de Ginny había acabado, ahora ellos le exigían que escogiera, lo que era imposible   
para ella. En todo el fin de semana nadie vió a Ginny, ella estaba en su dormitorio, sin hacer nada más que  
pensar y escribir en su diario sobre su próxima importante decisión  
  
'Nunca me esperé esto, en toda mi vida, nunca pensé que Draco y Harry se fijarían en mi, pero fue muy bueno  
para ser verdad, tengo que confesar que sabía que esto pasaría después de que ellos me dijeron que estaban   
enamorados de mi, sabía que tendría que escoger, pero... Ay! Dios que hago?!' Ginny escribía en su diario, sin  
tener ninguna idea de qué haría  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la famosa escritora (si claro... -_-U)  
  
  
Les gustó? bueno, si, no estuvo tan dark como hice pensar, pero estuvo bueno, o no?  
Diganme si les gustó, onegai!! les pido reviews ^_^ Me alegran la existencia con ellos ^^U  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu -_-  
  
  
^^Ja Ne^^   
Tomoyo  
  
  
A/N: Espero sus sugerencias para la pareja final ^_^... Es que no se me ocurre nada ;_;   
G+D o G+H... ese es el dilema ^^U  
  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa: Gracias por darme tu opinión, me alegra que te guste!  
Marianna: Gracias por las ideas de las perejas!!! y no te preocupes por Hermione y Ron  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews.   
Patty*Potter (gracias por el gran review ^_^ me alegraste el día ^^U), Alma, alpa, Arwen, melliza, Neus  
(^^U Neus adivina quién muere), Princess Leia Skywalker, Liza, Gomen Ne si no los nombré!   
En fin, gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Enemigas

A/N: En este Capítulo puse una pequeña escena romántica entre Ron y Hermione, a pedido de Rowen@ Phoenix,  
espero que les agrade, y disculpen lo corto del capítulo ^^U  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
4to Capítulo "Enemigas"  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Llegó el comienzo de la semana, tal cómo las demandas de Draco y Harry a ser escogidos  
  
'Si sigo así, creo que no escogeré a ninguno' pensó Ginny  
  
Hermione intentaba desviarla de todo, pero era algo imposible, además no podía estar siempre con ella,  
ya que era novia de Ron y tenía que estar con él (KAWAII *^_^*)  
  
Ginny, confusa y bastante distraída, estaba en clases de pociones con los Slytherin, quienes aún murmuraban  
sobre su intento de suicidio y sobre su relación con Draco y Harry, todo eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Al termino  
de la clase, Snape le había quitado 40 puntos a Slytherin y 50 a Gryffindor, que Snape le quitara puntos a su  
propia casa era muy extraño, tal vez fue porque su querido Draco Malfoy tenía relaciones amistosas y amorosas  
con los Griffindor, sus enemigos.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor, Ginny estuvo a punto de sentirse más libre y relajada, pero cuando se anunció el baile  
que sería en unos meses, la presión cayó sobre sus hombros otra vez. Después del torneo de los 3 magos, ya se  
había hecho costumbre tener un baile, e ir con una pareja.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
El fin de semana, estaba programada una salida a Hogsmeade, como era de esperarse, Ginny no fue, estaba  
muy perturbada para ir, Harry y Draco se quedaron por ella, unos cuantos alumnos más se quedaron, muy pocos,  
y para la sorpresa de todos, Pansy Parkinson también.  
  
Todos estaban en el gran comedor, Ginny estaba en compañía de Neville, Harry y Draco comieron juntos  
en la mesa de Gryffindor (Draco en la mesa de Gryffindor O_O Yiai!) pero muy lejos de Ginny. Todos  
estaban en camino a sus respectivas torres, Ginny le pidió a Neville que se adelantara, él se negó por   
un momento, pero después cedió y se fue a la sala común donde la esperaría. Ginny estaba sola en el   
gran comedor, sola... excepto por una chica, Pansy Parkinson, ella se le acercó, le tomó bruscamente un  
brazo  
  
"Qué quieres Parkinson?" preguntó Ginny mientras se soltaba con fuertes movimientos, que hacían que   
Panzy retrocediera unos pasos, hasta soltarla  
  
"Mira niñita, esta es la única advertencia que te haré, alejate de Draco, o me las pagarás" le gritó a Ginny  
  
Ginny no dijo nada, solo se fue, dejando a Pansy más que enojada, furiosa  
  
'Juro que te arrepentirás por haberme quitado a Mi Draco' pensó Pansy apretando los puños.  
  
Lo que Pansy no sabía era que Draco nunca fue de ella, solo de Ginny antes, ahora, y siempre...  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
"Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Neville a Ginny, que venía roja hasta las orejas  
  
"Por nada" ella sonrió  
  
"Te veo algo... irritada, alguién te dijo algo?" preguntó Neville, Ginny solo murmuraba cosas  
  
"Esa, esa! quién se cree para entrometerse! él me quiere a mi, no a ella" Ginny miró a su lado y vió a un  
muy confuso Neville mirandola  
  
"Estás bien?" Ginny afirmó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Todo el camino a su habitación, Ginny balbuceaba  
  
"Esa Pansy... Draco nunca se fijó en ella, él me ama y yo..." Ginny se detuvo 'y yo lo amo? será que   
necesitaba que Pansy me demostrara que amo a Draco? pero... y Harry?' se preguntó Ginny "Creo que  
solo me estoy confundiendo más"  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
El clima estaba muy tormentoso y el fin de semana se hizó muy largo, Ginny evitaba el gran comedor por   
Pansy, no es que le temiera, pero quería evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. Pasaba la mayor parte del   
tiempo en la sala común, con Harry, Neville y Draco, eran tan pocos alumnos, que a Draco le permitieron  
entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
"Qué hacemos hoy?" preguntó animadamente Ginny "no podemos salir con este clima" añadió ella  
  
"Juguemos ajedrés" sugirió Harry, a lo que todos aceptaron  
  
"Yo juego con Ginny" gritó Draco parandose de un salto  
  
"No, yo juego con Ginny" Harry reaccionó. Ginny suspiró  
  
"Mejor jueguen ustedes, yo juego con Neville" Ginny sonrió, tomó la mano de Neville y se lo llevó a una   
mesa apartada  
  
Harry y Draco no tuvieron opción y jugaron entre ellos, no muy contentos, aunque tampoco peleando  
  
En medio del juego, un profesor se presentó en la sala común de Gryffindor anunciando que los alumnos  
que viajaron a Hogsmeade no podrán regresar por el mal clima  
  
"Uhmmm... Hermione y Ron se quedarán en Hogsmeade por un buen tiempo..." sonrió Ginny  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Hogsmeade...  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban sentados al lado de la ventana mirando la lluvia caer. Hermione rompió el silencio  
  
"Ron?" Ron parpadeó  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Crees que estemos mucho tiempo aquí en Hogsmeade?" Ron se encongió de hombros  
  
"No lo sé, tal vez sí, el clima es muy malo como para volver" Hermione se sonrojó levemente  
  
"Entonces nos quedamos los dos... aquí... juntos" el chico dio un salto  
  
"Eso creo, quieres ir a Zonko?" Hermione cruzó los brazos  
  
"Ron!!!" gritó ella. Ron rió  
  
"Era una broma" Ron rodeó a Hermione con los brazos  
  
"Tu y tus bromas" Hermione lo abrazó  
  
Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y se acercaron lentamente hasta terminar en un tierno y apasionado beso  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Hogwarts...  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
En la casa Slytherin, escondida en su habitación, estaba Pansy haciendo una especie de hechizo  
  
  
"Vamos a ver si después de esto te quedan ganas de tomar a MI Draco" se dijo a si misma, ya que estaba   
prácticamente sola en la casa Slytherin  
  
"un poco de esto, un poco de aquello" balbuceaba mientras rociaba los ingredientes en el caldero  
  
"Listo!..." anunció con alegría "Maldición, tengo que esperar toda una semana, bueno todo sea para que esa   
pobre estúpida entienda que no puede meterse con lo que es mio" agregó  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey!!! qué les pareció este capítulo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, la malvada de Pansy  
tiene algo preparado... tienen que decirle adios a... ;_; nah mejor no les adelanto nada, lean el proximo   
capítulo y lo sabrán... espero tenerlo pronto... ^^U hehehe  
  
Dejenme Reviews porfavor!!!! ya saben que me encanta saber su opinión, además me alegran el día ^_^, Onegai!  
Arigatou gozaimasu!!!! -_-  
  
  
^^Matta Ne^^  
Tomoyo  
  
  
  
  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: Gracias por todo!!! me diste ideas cuando estaba en blaco ^^U... GRACIAS!!! eres una excelente  
amiga y sabes que cuentas conmigo si estás en blanco para tus fics ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa o Sakura o Ita (Bueno ya sabes que eres tu Ita): Gracias por apoyarme y por no quitarme a mi  
Draco!! mira que Neus ¬¬ me quita a mi Harry... ah! tu también me quitas a mi Harry y a mi Daniel R. ¬¬*  
  
Neus: Niña! ni piensen en MI Harry, ni en MI Daniel, ni en MI Eriol, ni en mi... etc.... Gracias por el apoyo!!  
  
doremi: Ni te imaginas que va a pasar, así que no me pidas a Harry, ni a Ron, ni a Draco, no pidas a nadie ^^U   
Gracias por todo Hanyaan, hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero igual me apoyas con tus reviews ^_^  
  
Patty*Potter: Ya sabes lo que va a pasar, ne?... no le digas a nadie porfavor!! Onegai!!!!!!! Gracias por leer mi fic!!!  
  
Gracias por sus reviews...  
  
Leia-Pandora, Sabrina Black_G, lady julieta (son los reviews del 3er cap.)  
  
  
Gracias a todos!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Nuevos Aliados, más Peligros

A/N: Disculpen por tardarme tanto con este capítulo, pero estos días estoy alucinando con mi queridísimo Tom Felton *^_^* YIAI!!! él es mi adoración *^_^* Tom Kawaii desu ne!!!!!!!!!! y además comenzó el año escolar u_u nooooooooooo! la escuela nooooooooo!! todo menos eso!!!! O_o aaah!! alejen esos libros de mí!! AAH!!  
  
Sé que a muchas no les a va gustar el personaje que voy a agregar a mi fic, así que... GOMEN NE!!! discúlpenme!! pero me pareció la indicada para hacer de mala en la historia, aparte de Pansy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
5to Capítulo "Nuevos Aliados, más Peligros"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Como ya era usual, todos estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, no tenían clases, porque todos los profesores con excepción de la profesora Mcgonnagal, estaban en Hogsmeade, habían pasado tres días, y aún no podían regresar  
  
Los chicos estaban en frente de la chimenea, eso le traía leves recuerdos a los tres, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre eso, solo permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ginny lo quebrantó  
  
"Harry?" ella lo nombró, llamando la atención de Draco  
  
"Sí?" respondió cálidamente el chico de ojos color verde esmeralda (Yiai!! *^_^*)  
  
"Cuándo crees que vuelvan Ron y Hermione de Hogsmeade?" preguntó la chica, calmando a Draco y desilusionando a Harry  
  
"No lo sé, Ginny" ella bajó la mirada, pero Harry la levantó de inmediato  
  
"No te preocupes, ellos están bien" la calmó Harry, quien luego le susurró sin que Draco oyera  
  
"Te amo" ella se sonrojó  
  
Ginny volteó nerviosa, para encontrarse con la sexy y seductora sonrisa de Draco (Yiiiiiaaaaaiiiii!! Draco kirei desu ne? *^_^* bueno, bueno, ya sigo... ^^U hehe), cosa que la puso aún más nerviosa, y prefirió irse, ella estaba algo hambrienta, así que fue a la cocina donde los elfos domésticos le regalan comida, y prometió a los demás traerles algo.  
  
Unos minutos después, Ginny salía animada después de ver a los elfos quienes la atendieron muy bien y la cargaron de comida  
  
"Gracias Dobby, Winky!!" gritó Ginny caminando de vuelta con los brazos llenos  
  
Ginny volvía a la sala común con mucha comida, estaba distraída y tomó el camino equivocado. Se encontraba en un tipo de mazmorra, bajó la comida y miró a su alrededor, después de unos segundos ella divisó una figura extraña con un leve brillo, era como una estatua qué llamaba mucho su atención, se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, a lo único que reaccionó fue a darse vuelta y dar un golpe, y lo hizo, pero la persona no era nadie más que Colin Creevey  
  
"Ginny... no... debes... estar... aquí..." le advirtió Colin mientras, con las manos en el estómago, intentaba recuperar el aliento por el golpe que le dio Ginny  
  
"Colin!! qué era esa figura? la viste?..." le preguntó ella mirando hacia la figura que ya no estaba "espera un momento.. qué haces tú aquí?" agregó Ginny sorprendida  
  
"Yo? nada! solo vine a buscar comida y... y me perdí!! Sí eso! me perdí... hehehe" respondió nervioso reponiéndose del golpe  
  
"ah..." dijo calmada "y viste la figura?" él dio un salto  
  
"fi-figura, cuál?"  
  
"la qué estaba ahí" dijo ella apuntando hacia la oscura esquina  
  
"no-no pa-para na-nada"  
  
"Colin?..."  
  
"S-si?"  
  
"Uhmmm... nada, creo que mejor me voy, Nos vemos!! Y disculpa por el golpe!" Ginny tomó su comida y se fue sin hacer más preguntas, pero pensando en muchas  
  
"Ok, nos vemos!!" gritó Colin  
  
Colin miraba a Ginny irse, cuando ella desapareció, desvió su mirada hacia un oscuro rincón  
  
"Ya se fue, puedes salir" susurró hacia la esquina  
  
"Seguro?" la chica parecía dudosa, él afirmó  
  
"Sí, completamente"  
  
"está bien..." ella salió de su escondite "qué tonta, no sospechó nada"  
  
"o tal vez sí..." respondió Colin pensativo  
  
"no lo creo, no te preocupes tanto... mejor vamos a ver cómo está?"  
  
"Si, vamos"  
  
La chica lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, luego ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba la extraña figura  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Ginny llegó a la sala común, les dio toda la comida y se sentó frente al fuego, preocupada por Colin  
  
"Ginny!! por qué tardaste tanto?" al ver la expresión del rostro de Ginny, Draco se preocupó "te pasó algo?"  
  
Ella no respondió. Draco se sentó junto a ella, mientras Harry y Neville comían  
  
"Ginny... qué pasó?" le preguntó él acariciando su mejilla  
  
Ginny dejándose llevar por esa caricia, cerró sus ojos, y solo susurró "todo es tan confuso, Draco..."  
  
"Qué viste Ginny? qué pasó?" preguntó Draco, interrogante  
  
"Colin, Colin Creevey"  
  
"Creevey? él es el chico que adora a Potter?" "digo, Harry?" se corrigió  
  
"Si, el mismo, lo vi en una mazmorra, y estaba muy nervioso"  
  
"una mazmorra" permaneció pensativo "y qué hacías ahí?" le preguntó alterado  
  
"Es que tomé el camino equivocado de vuelta a la sala común"  
  
"y qué estaba haciendo Colin?"  
  
"Bueno, eso es lo que no entiendo, además vi otra cosa antes de que Colin apareciera"  
  
"Qué cosa??"  
  
Ginny le explicó todo lo de la figura a Draco, él parecía confuso, no podía explicarse qué hacía Colin ahí, pero aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, le preocupaba más cierta misteriosa figura  
  
"tienes alguna idea de qué pudo haber sido eso, Draco?" le preguntó ella. Draco llevó su mano a su barbilla  
  
"No lo sé, puede que haya sido algún tipo de hechizo no terminado"  
  
"hechizo no terminado?" Ginny giró un poco su cabeza. Draco afirmó  
  
"Sí, hay algunos hechizos tardan en hacer efecto, puede ser un día, o una semana, o hasta un año, todo depende del hechizo"  
  
Ginny miró hacia los lados para ver si Harry estaba en la sala común, pero aparentemente se había ido a dormir, cuando Ginny notó la ausencia de Harry, se recostó en los brazos de Draco, posó su cabeza en el hombro de él y continuó con sus preguntas  
  
"y qué tipo de hechizos son los que se tardan?" dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Draco. Al escuchar la pregunta él borró la sonrisa de sus labios  
  
"Generalmente son los hechizos vengativos, y perversos, los conozco muy bien, mi padre tiene miles de libros con ese tipo de hechizos, él me envió uno hace poco, lo tengo en mi habitación" Ginny mandó una mirada desaprobatoria directo a los ojos plateados del chico y se alejó  
  
"Lo usas?" preguntó ella fríamente. Draco puso una expresión de ingenuidad (Yiiaaii! *^_^*)  
  
"Usar qué?"  
  
"El libro" ella cruzó sus brazos. él dio un salto  
  
"Ah! el libro! Por supuesto!, cómo crees qué se enfermó la profesora Sprout la semana pasada?"  
  
"Draco!" gritó ella dándole la espalda. Draco la abrazó tiernamente deslizando sus brazos por encima de los de ella  
  
"Claro que no lo uso, Ginny" Ginny volvió hacia Draco con los ojos cristalinos por las aparentes lágrimas que caerían por sus mejillas, y con una leve sonrisa  
  
"De verdad no lo usas?" Draco levantó su mano derecha, tomó la mano de Ginny y la puso en su corazón  
  
"Te doy mi palabra" Ginny lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, Draco movió su rostro para encontrar sus labios, pero ella se alejó "no, por favor..." Draco parpadeó y prefirió no insistir  
  
Ambos permanecieron abrazados hasta dormirse frente a la chimenea  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
La sala común de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, los pocos alumnos que estaban que pertenecían a esa casa, estaban en el comedor, en las otras casa, o donde ellos quisieran, exceptuando a Pansy que no se movía de ahí, se sentaba en un rincón, el más alejado y fuera de la vista de cualquiera que entrara  
  
  
  
"Este estúpido libro de Draco, solo tiene hechizos lentos, bueno tendré que esperar por el que ya hice"  
  
De pronto se oyeron unas risas, y Pansy, asustada, escondió el libro bajo un madero suelto del piso y espero a ver quien o quienes eran... solo eran Cho y Colin, bromeando y riendo  
  
"Colin, no digas eso, jajaja" reía la chica dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda  
  
"Es cierto, Cho, qué no me crees?" protestaba Colin entre risas. Pansy interrumpió su "divertido momento"  
  
"Qué diablos hacen? se supone que deberían estar planeando todo y no riendo como estúpidos" gruñó Pansy  
  
Colin levantó una ceja "Y tú quién te crees para ordenarnos que hacer?" Pansy se acercó y tomó fuertemente su mandíbula  
  
"Quieres tener a Weasley contigo de nuevo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Flash back  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Colin esperaba a su novia en los pies de un árbol, ella le pidió que se encontraran ese día, en ese lugar, tenía algo muy importante que decirle...  
  
El chico no podía dejar de pensar en qué sería lo que ella diría, 'tal vez un simple te quiero, o te necesito, o... te amo' pensó  
  
Ginny corría por los pasillos de la casa Gryffindor con la mayor velocidad posible para encontrarse con Colin, en su trayecto tropezó con Harry y cayó de espaldas  
  
"Ginny!" gritó Harry "estás bien?" preguntó  
  
Ginny se sonrojó, afirmó con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Harry confundido  
  
'donde irá con tanta prisa?' se preguntó él entre pensamientos  
  
Ella salía apresuradamente por la entrada de Hogwarts, parecía que nada más la detendría, pero Draco Malfoy venía entrando, ella no tropezó esta vez, él lo hizo cayendo encima de ella, quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Draco la miró fijamente, acercándose cada segundo, tal vez para besarla, pero Ginny, sonrojada, lo empujó  
  
"Te-ten más cu-cuidado, Malfoy" le gritó y luego corrió hacia Colin que se veía sentado, esperándola  
  
"Lo tendré... lo tendré Weasley" susurró mientras la observaba irse  
  
Colin vio a Ginny acercándose con rapidez y se levantó a su encuentro  
  
"Ginny!" gritó abriendo los brazos para estrecharla en ellos. Ginny se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad, él hizo lo mismo "qué me querías decir?"  
  
"Colin, yo... nosotros... verás, yo ya no te amo" le dijo ella con firmeza pero inseguridad. Colin reaccionó como si alguien le hubiese disparado directo al corazón  
  
"Pe-pero... por qué? Es que hay alguien más?" Colin estaba alterado, pero no demasiado, ella bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos  
  
"Si, si lo hay" le afirmó suavemente 'Hay más de uno...' pensó llorando por dentro  
  
"Quién es?" él estaba impaciente  
  
Ginny no respondió. Colin insistió  
  
"Quién diablos es, Ginny?" demandó él  
  
Ella solo le dijo "Lo siento..." y se fue caminando a paso normal, esperando que Colin no la siguiera, y no lo hizo  
  
'Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido para pensar que alguien como ella me amaría... es tan triste, la tuve una vez, pero ahora es de otro...' pensó Colin, compadeciéndose a si mismo  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Tenerla de nuevo?' pensó Colin y luego afirmó con la cabeza  
  
"Pues entonces me obedecerás" le gritó Pansy soltándolo.  
  
Cho solo permanecía quieta y sorprendida a un lado. Pansy se calmó y se alejó caminando lentamente hacia el rincón en el que estaba antes  
  
"Lo revisaron?" preguntó Pansy cortantemente  
  
"El hechizo? Si, está evolucionando perfectamente" contestó él sonriente 'Es mejor que no le diga que vimos a Ginny en la mazmorra' pensó temiendo por Ginny  
  
"Bien, bien... ya saben que cuando esté listo, nosotros tendremos que controlarlo y darle ordenes" dijo Pansy, ambos jóvenes asintieron "voy a matar a esa Weasley si es necesario" susurró procurando de que no la oyeran, pero Colin la escuchó y estuvo a punto de tomarla de un brazo y advertirle que si le hacía algo a Ginny se las vería con él, pero intentó calmarse  
  
Colin, apretando los puños, le advirtió "Recuerda que no mataremos a nadie, solo..." pero Pansy lo interrumpió  
  
"matar? de donde sacas esas ideas? yo nunca haría algo así" ella parecía ofendida con la pregunta. Colin no se convenció con ninguna de sus palabras  
  
"Si tu intentas algo, te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos" con las manos empuñadas a no dar más, Colin le hizo la última advertencia a Pansy y luego se fue tomando a Cho de la mano y llevándola a rastras a la sala común de Gryffindor (que tonta Cho! no dijo nada... bueno, era de esperarse de ella... grh como la odio ¬¬*... emmm hehehe... bueno esa es otra historia... ^^U)  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Colin entró a la sala común muy irritado con Cho de la mano, Ginny y Draco estaban dormidos, eran los únicos ahí, ella despertó...  
  
"Draco... Draco" lo llamó suavemente para despertarlo "mira ahí está Colin" le dijo obligándolo a esconderse  
  
"eh? Qué pasa?" dijo él aún dormido "ah! Colin!... y está con esa tal Cho Chang de Ravenclaw" Ginny emitió un ligero sonido de disgusto al ver a Cho (y quién no? ¬¬)  
  
Colin seguía muy enojado por las cosas que dijo Pansy, y no dejaba de demostrarlo  
  
"Esa Pansy... es una maldita... como se atreve... si le hace algo a ella, juro que Pansy se arrepentirá por el resto de sus días" Colin interrumpió sus insultos y amenazazas hacia Pansy al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Cho "Cho, aún quieres seguir el plan de Pansy? Creo que es algo peligroso" ella afirmó con la cabeza  
  
"Si, Colin, sé que es peligroso, pero yo amo a Harry, Pansy lo ama a él y tu a ella" Colin intentó decir algo, pero Cho continuó "Yo estoy muy segura de querer seguir con el plan, pero creo que esa pregunta debes hacértela a ti mismo... Colin, quieres seguir el plan o temes por tu vida?" Colin parecía confundido. Ginny y Draco estaban totalmente desorientados  
  
"Temer por mi vida? No, por mi vida no, temo por la vida de..."  
  
Draco y Ginny se miraron esperando el nombre de la chica la cual Colin temía que algo malo le ocurriera, pero en ese momento Harry entró con Neville "qué inoportuno..." le susurró Ginny a Draco  
  
"Mhmm... será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Colin nos vea" Draco tomó la mano de Ginny y la guió hacia la salida más cercana, antes de que Harry los encontrara y Colin descubriera que estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo  
  
Harry y Neville estaban precisamente en busca de ellos dos  
  
"Hola Colin, Cho... alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ginny o a Malfoy?" preguntó Neville mientras Harry miraba alrededor  
  
"No" respondieron a coro, nerviosos  
  
"Emmm... ok, ya nos vamos" ambos entraron a los dormitorios de los hombres y vieron a Ginny y Draco sentados en una esquina y suspirando de alivio  
  
"Dónde estaban?" preguntó alterado Harry  
  
"Shh..." lo calló Ginny "baja la voz! No pueden saber que estuvimos aquí" agregó apuntando hacia la sala común  
  
"Por qué?"  
  
"Ven, vamos a su habitación y les contamos todo" les dijo Draco, luego siguieron a Harry y Neville a su dormitorio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disculpa de la Autora u_u  
  
Les quiero decir a todas las que saben como terminará este fic que me estoy arrepintiendo de ese fin u_u así que lo voy a cambiar -_-U hehehe, GOMEN NE!! DISCÚLPENME!!! -_-U  
  
También quiero pedirles disculpas porque dije que la chocha no existía en mi fic, pero me pareció que alguien debe pelear por Harry, como lo hacen Colin por Ginny y Pansy por Draco, no? porque Harry es muuuuuuyyyy lindo, hermoso, guapo, increíblemente inteligente (¬¬U) y todo eso, así que merece que alguien se pelee por él, verdad?...  
  
  
  
Ok, ahora si las notas:  
  
Cómo lo prometí, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado ^^  
  
Tengo muuuuuchas ideas para la continuación, pero me voy a tardar un poco, es que las clases están empezando y estoy ocupada (estresada!! ;_;) con las pruebas y tareas -_-U  
  
  
  
Gracias por sus Reviews!!!!!!:  
  
  
  
Patty*Potter  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix  
  
Leia-Pandora  
  
Polgara  
  
Eowyn  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
  
Arwen  
  
Gracias a todos por sus sugerencias, opiniones, etc... Gracias!!  
  
Bueno me dejan más reviews y me dicen que les pareció este capítulo, ok? Onegai!! Por favor!! 


	6. El Libro Robado

A/N: Uhmmm... AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO CAPÍTULO!! YAHOO!! ^^U bueno... espero que les guste!! Y quiero pedirles algo! Emmm... verán, hice una apuesta (No las hagan! Son malas! Malas apuestas malas!!) y necesito mínimo 10 reviews para este capítulo!!! ;_; me harían ese favor? Por favoooooooor!! Gracias!!  
  
Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la maravillosisima escritora Joanne K. Rowling, excepto Dhwin Meratrus y Daniel Grohl, (que no aparecen casi nada, pero igual! ^^U) ellos son míos! Pero si quieren usarlos adelante! Y me avisan antes!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
6to Capítulo "El Libro Robado"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Y? Qué diablos pasó, eh?" Harry perdía la paciencia  
  
"Bueno, nosotros estábamos... emmm... durmiendo... y de pronto entró Colin con Cho, estaba muy enojado, por las cosas que dijo creemos que él, Cho y Pansy están planeando algo contra alguien, además Colin temía por la vida de una chica" explicó Ginny  
  
"durmiendo?? juntos??" gruñó Harry. Ginny solo lo ignoró  
  
"Cuál chica?" preguntó Neville. Draco se encogió de hombros  
  
"No sabemos, porque cuando Colin iba a decir su nombre pasó algo inesperado"  
  
"Qué cosa??" preguntaron Harry y Neville a coro. Ginny cruzó sus brazos  
  
"Ustedes entraron"  
  
"ah... hehehe"  
  
"y qué piensan?"  
  
"Pues es muy extraño, Colin nunca haría nada malo, creo que lo conozco bien como para decir que lo están manipulando" explicó Harry  
  
Después de unas horas discutiendo, llegaron a una conclusión, Harry intentaría sacarle la mayor información cada vez que Colin lo persiguiera para una fotografía o solo para alabarlo como era usual. Esperaron y esperaron por Colin en la sala común, pero cuando él pasaba junto a Harry solo le decía un nervioso "Hey!" y se iba prácticamente corriendo y se sentaba lo más lejos posible.  
  
"Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé" dijo Harry. Ginny afirmó  
  
"Eso parece"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos en Hogsmeade, alquilaron una habitación en las tres escobas, pero solo quedaba una, así que tenían que dormir en la misma (O_o), por supuesto Ron dormía en el piso (-_-U). Ese día era especial para Ron, él había tomado una decisión. 'Hoy será... Hoy será el día!' pensó Ron mientras se paseaba por la habitación esperando que Hermione llegara de comprar el Profeta.  
  
"Hermione yo quiero decirte que... no, no así no... Hermione, hace mucho tiempo que yo... no, tampoco..." Ron fue interrumpido de su práctica por Hermione que corría hacia él con el profeta en la mano "Her-Hermione... qué- qué pasa?" Hermione recuperó el aliento y le mostró la portada del Profeta  
  
"Ron... mira esto!" Ron tomó el diario y lo leyó  
  
"Extraños sucesos en el sector del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Los brujos expertos del ministerio de la magia en captar hechizos prohibidos han dado la siguiente declaración –Hemos estudiado cada parte de el sector y descubrimos que hay cierto hechizo prohibido, muy peligroso, no hemos podido asegurar que es perteneciente del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero ya hemos tomado las medidas de seguridad correspondientes- dijo Daniel Grohl del ministerio de magia"  
  
"Debemos avisarle a Harry y los demás, yo le digo a Ginny, tengo otras cosas que contarle" ella se sonrojó, pero Ron no lo notó "Tú le dirás a Harry" le dijo pasándole un pergamino  
  
Ron asintió, tomó el pergamino y comenzó a escribirle a Harry 'creo que le diré más tarde' pensó tristemente  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hogwarts  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Unos minutos después, unas 10 lechuzas entraron a la sala común, Ginny, Draco, Harry y Neville recibieron una cada uno, las demás fueron a parar a los pocos estudiantes que habían, una de ellas se paró en el hombro de Colin, con un gran paquete que los demás no vieron.  
  
"Recibí una carta de Hermione!!" gritó Ginny parándose de su asiento. Harry, menos expresivo, pero igual de animado  
  
"Y yo una de Ron!!" Neville bajó la cabeza  
  
"Recibí una de mi abuela..." Ginny puso una mano en su hombro  
  
"Nev no te preocupes, pueden ser buenas noticias" Neville suspiró. Ginny volteo la mirada hacia Draco "Y tú Draco? Qué recibiste?"  
  
"recibí una carta de mi padre" susurró él. Ginny inclinó la cabeza interrogante. Harry parpadeó  
  
"Disculpa? No te escuchamos" dijo Harry. Draco se levantó  
  
"RECIBÍ UNA CARTA DE MI PADRE" gritó, y enseguida se fue. Draco odiaba recibir cartas de su padre, siempre son relacionadas con Voldemort, o con su legado Death Eather,... en general Voldemort  
  
Ginny observó a Draco marcharse, ella no podía dejarlo ir en ese estado, así que se paró y lo siguió, pero Harry la tomó del brazo  
  
"No quiero que vayas" le dijo haciendo un puchero. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Ginny se resistió  
  
"Pero Harry, tengo que ir, míralo como está" le dijo señalando con su mano a Draco que ya estaba por entrar su casa Slytherin "o prefieres ir tú?" Harry sacudió la cabeza  
  
"Yo? A la casa Slytherin? Por favor no!" Ginny sonrió  
  
"Pues entonces yo voy" y corrió tras Draco con la carta de Hermione que aún no había leído, en su mano "Draco!!!" gritó, pero Draco ya había entrado a la casa Slytherin, Ginny sabía la contraseña "Corvus!" dicha eso, ella entró  
  
  
  
Ginny encontró a Draco en su habitación, aparentemente ya había leído la carta, y buscaba algo desesperadamente en su habitación  
  
"Qué pasa, Draco? Qué buscas?" preguntó ella. Draco la tomó de las manos e hizo que se sentara  
  
"Ginny, recuerdas que te conté del libro de hechizos que me mandó mi padre"  
  
Ginny afirmó con la cabeza  
  
"Tu sabes que mi padre es un Death Eather, cierto?"  
  
"Draco, me estás asustando, qué diablos pasa?" Draco tomó aire  
  
"Mi padre... mi padre quiere que haga la iniciación para ser Death Eather como él, y tengo que hacer un hechizo del libro que él me envió"  
  
Esa noticia tomó a Ginny de sorpresa "Qué... qué ha-harás?"  
  
"Ahora estaba buscando el libro..." Ginny lo interrumpió  
  
"Qué harás??" Draco la miró con una falsa expresión de sorpresa, más bien divertida  
  
"Déjame terminar" le pidió con una sonrisa  
  
"Lo siento, continúa" ella se disculpó y bajó la mirada  
  
"Estaba buscando el libro para devolvérselo y negarme a ser un Death Eather" Ginny lo miró directo a sus profundos ojos grises y lo abrazó  
  
"OH! Draco!" Draco la abrazó por un momento, pero después la separó de su cuerpo  
  
"Pero hay un problema... " Ginny lo miró con una expresión de pregunta en el rostro  
  
"Cuál?" la expresión de Draco cambió, de ternura a rabia intensa  
  
"Alguien me robó el maldito libro" Draco pegó con un puño en la pared, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera  
  
"Creo que... creo que debería irme" Ginny se alejó lo más posible, muy asustada. Draco la detuvo  
  
"Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, pero es que ese libro puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas, tu lo sabes" le explicó el acariciando la mejilla de Ginny  
  
"Lo sé, no te preocupes, ya lo encontraremos, quién pudo habértelo robado? No hay nadie que necesite hacer ese tipo de hechizos aquí no es cierto?"  
  
"Tienes razón, creo que me estoy preocupando por nada, seguramente lo dejé por ahí en la sala común o en algún salón"  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Colin tomó el paquete que le llevó la lechuza y a cambio le dio unos galeones en una bolsa de cuero negro "llévalas con Dhwin" le dijo, a lo que la lechuza obedeció de inmediato. Dhwin Meratrus, el dueño de la lechuza, era un famoso mago científico, él escribió el libro *Los mil uno usos del hechizo Isiarus* y descubrió la primera poción sanadora, con los años su carrera se fue hundiendo por la llegada de jóvenes magos científicos, y por la guerra civil entre magos y muggles. Cuando estuvo totalmente fuera del trabajo, desesperado, decidió en convertirse en un Death Eather, fue muy útil para Voldemort, por lo que se le recompensó con muchos libros oscuros y conocimientos jamás vistos, también creo un hechizo llamado *Recius* el cuál servía para crear una defensa para los hechizos prohibidos, pero se necesitaba un ingrediente, la punta de una cola de dragón, algo que era muy difícil de conseguir, solo él y unas cuantas personas más sabían donde encontrarlas.  
  
Colin corrió lo más rápido y silencioso posible por los pasillos de la sala común de Slytherin, y llegó a la sala común donde lo esperaban Cho y Pansy  
  
"Trajiste el ingrediente, Colin?" le preguntó Cho. Colin asintió  
  
"Y qué esperas? Entrégamelo!" le ordenó Pansy. Colin le lanzó el paquete  
  
"Ten más cuidado" gruño Pansy abriendo cuidadosamente el paquete  
  
Una gran cola de dragón posaba en los brazos de Pansy, ella la puso en el suelo, los tres chicos la rodearon, y recitaron unas palabras escritas en un papel dentro del mismo paquete. Una hora después de haber hecho el hechizo, una luz cegadora inundó la sala común de Slytherin, donde solo estaban ellos tres. Cuando todo volvió a su oscuridad normal, la cola de dragón había desaparecido  
  
"Creo que eso fue todo" dijo Pansy con mucha incertidumbre  
  
"Estás segura?" preguntó curiosa Cho  
  
"No lo sé..."  
  
"Pues yo no estoy muy seguro, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana y ver que dicen los del ministerio de la magia" sugirió Colin  
  
"Si... tienes razón, será mejor esperar a mañana" afirmó Pansy, quien después se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas de Slytherin, sin decir una palabra más  
  
"Aún quieres seguir con esto, Cho?"  
  
Cho suspiró y después se fue a su dormitorio de la casa Ravenclaw  
  
"Creo que eso fue un si..."  
  
Colin, un poco confundido por todo, se fue a su dormitorio en Gryffindor  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Ginny y Draco habían vuelto a la sala común de Gryffindor con Harry y Neville. Ginny había olvidado por completo las cartas de Hermione y Ron, y Harry también  
  
"Ginny, leíste la carta de Hermione?" le preguntó Neville. Ginny dio un salto  
  
"La carta de Hermione!! La había olvidado! Harry leíste la carta de Ron?" Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza  
  
"Creo que también la olvidé"  
  
Luego ambos leyeron juntos las cartas  
  
"Querida Ginny:  
  
Hola! Cómo has estado? Primero que todo quería pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado, he leído el Profeta y dicen que hay un tipo de hechizo prohibido cerca de Hogwarts, pero no te preocupes, dicen que ya tomaron medidas en el asunto.  
  
También quería hablarte de tu hermano Ron... bueno, yo... creo que me estoy enamorando de él... pero, crees que deba decirle? Qué piensas? Por favor envíame una lechuza con tu respuesta!!  
  
Besos  
  
Hermione"  
  
'Así que por fin se dio cuenta de que está enamorada de Ron' pensó Ginny con una sonrisa sin prestarle mucha atención a la primera noticia  
  
A su vez, Harry leía su carta de Ron  
  
"Harry:  
  
Hey Harry! Qué tal? Sabes, hoy leí el Profeta y dice que hay un hechizo prohibido en la zona de Hogwarts, por favor ten mucho cuidado y protege a Ginny!  
  
De seguro te estás preguntando qué pasa con Hermione, no es cierto? Bueno, hoy iba a decirle que me gustaba, pero llegó con la noticia del Profeta y no pude decirle nada... qué debo hacer? Ayúdame! No sé si deba decirle.  
  
Espero tu respuesta cuanto antes.  
  
Tu amigo  
  
Ron"  
  
'Ron y Hermione? Uhmmm... sería una pareja perfecta' pensó Harry guardando su carta  
  
"Qué te escribió Hermione, Ginny?" le preguntó Draco a la chica que sonreía a la nada  
  
"eh? Pues, léelo tu mismo" Draco tomó la carta, y comenzó a leer, pero paró súbitamente  
  
"Ginny..." le dijo. Ella se acercó, él le apuntó la noticia del hechizo y le susurró "alguien me robó el libro ves" Ginny emitió un sonido de sorpresa  
  
"Qué pasa? Qué te dijo Hermione?" preguntó Neville muy desorientado al igual que Harry al ver las expresiones de Ginny y Draco  
  
"Creo que debemos decirles sobre tu libro" ella le susurró a Draco  
  
"Si"  
  
"Harry, te escribió Ron sobre una noticia del profeta?"  
  
Harry afirmó  
  
"Mi abuela me escribió sobre eso, es algo de un hechizo prohibido, no?"  
  
"Si, Neville" asintió Draco  
  
"Bueno, nosotros sabemos sobre eso"  
  
Harry y Neville se miraron y luego a Ginny y Draco. Estuvieron todo ese día hablando sobre el libro, Draco y su iniciación, Colin, quién puede haber robado el libro, los Death Eather, etc...  
  
"Saben qué?... tengo una idea de quién puede haber robado el libro" sugirió Neville  
  
"Quién??" dijeron los tres a coro  
  
"Colin" dijo Neville con una mano en la barbilla  
  
"Colin??" otra vez a coro  
  
"Si, Colin, no ven porque está tan misterioso, se pone nervioso con nuestra presencia, dijo que temía por la vida de una chica, no? Eso quiere decir que está metido en algo malo... algo como un hechizo prohibido, eh?"  
  
Los tres chicos restantes se miraron sorprendidos, todo parecía encajar con la deducción de Neville, pero por qué Colin? Él nunca le haría nada malo a nadie, o si?  
  
"Creo que es hora de que hablemos con él" dijo Draco levantándose del asiento seguido por Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Yeeeeeeiii!! Qué les parece? Díganme!!! Quiero saber!!! Quieren más Ron y Hermione?!?! Pues... A PEDIDO DE CASI TODOS (¬¬U) LOS TENDRÁN!!! ^_^ pero déjenme reviews (quiero ganar la apuesta!! ^^U hehe)  
  
  
  
Gracias por sus Reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Neus: Ya sé que no te gustaba el final, por eso lo cambié, además a nadie le gustaba u_u parece que era muy trágico, no? Bueno... OYE!! LA SONRISA DE DRACO SI ES SEDUCTORA, OK?... le viene bien el papel de mala a Cho, ne? Jajaja  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: GRACIAS MARIANNA!! Pues, ya sabes porque no te dije nada ese día, y aquí está el 6to capítulo!! Con Ron y Hermione como me pediste no se cuantas veces ¬¬U. No es muy romántico, pero en los próximos capítulos lo será... espero que te haya gustado ^^  
  
Leia-Pandora: JAJAJA tan desesperada estás?? Bueno, aquí está el 6to capítulo para que no tengas que ver los teletubbies jajaja...  
  
Polgara: CÓMO QUÉ TU TOMMY?!?!?!?!?! CÓMO QUÉ TU DRACO?!?!?!?! Ejem ejem... emmm me descontrolé por un segundo ^^U... bueno, para tu información NO SON TUYOS!! ¬¬**** ni de nadie!! (ojalá fueran míos ;_;) ay ya! Me dejo de pelear mejor! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y si tienes alguna pareja en mente, o si quieres ver más Ron y Hermione me dices  
  
Sabrina Black_G: Gracias!! De veras está tan genial? Pues gracias!!! AAAAAH las tareas!! No me las recuerdes -_-... bueno, disculpa por meter a la chocha, pero es la única que se me ocurrió que peleara por Harry... y lo de Colin y Cho... ya verás lo que pasa con ellos JAJAJAJA (risa malvada)  
  
Eowyn: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo 5to, y espero que este también. Bueno, no le he dado importancia a las decisiones de Ginny porque ella todavía no se decide!!! (o seré yo... -___-U)... gracias por leer mi humilde fic, sigue dejando reviews con tus opiniones!! Por favor! ^_^  
  
jenny: O_o de verdad te gusta tanto? Wow! No pensé que a alguien le llegara a gustar tanto uno de mis fics O_o, pero bueno... muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!! Espero que te siga gustando igual hasta el final!!! ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Tocaya!!(aquí se dice igual) Jajaja. A pedido de muchas ya puse más de Ron y Hermione ^_^ no soy muy buena en esa pareja, así que intenté hacer lo mejor posible, espero que te haya gustado!! 


	7. El Comienzo Del Fin

A/N: ;_; Buaaaaaaa!! Perdí la apuesta... snif, snif, bueno, tendré que pagarla u_u... aquí está el 7mo capítulo! Por fin!!!!! ^^U como dice el título, es el comienzo del fin! Mi historia está llegando a su fin! Faltan 1 o 2 capítulos más y termina ;_; que tristeza, en fin... TA-DA! El 7mo capítulo!...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
7mo Capítulo "El Comienzo Del Fin"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco y Harry caminaban hacia el dormitorio de Colin, seguidos desde lejos por Ginny y Neville  
  
"Crees que él lo haya hecho?" le susurró Neville a Ginny. Ella encogió los hombros  
  
"No tengo la menor idea, pero lo dudo... " Ginny no podía creer que Colin, su ex novio Colin, podía haber hecho algo malo, no él solo por lo menos... 'momento! Colin... Cho... Pansy... ellos... claro! No podía ser solo Colin, Pansy y Cho deben estar manipulándolo' dedujo Ginny "pss pss, Neville" le susurró  
  
"Qué pasa Ginny?" preguntó sin quitar la vista del camino  
  
"No fue Colin" le dijo también sin mirarlo. Neville la miró sorprendido  
  
"Qué dices?" Ginny volteo hacia él  
  
"No fue Colin, no él solo" el chico se veía confuso  
  
"Y quiénes fueron?"  
  
"Pansy y Cho están manipulando a Colin"  
  
Neville emitió un ruido de sorpresa, lo suficientemente fuerte que Draco y Harry voltearon hacia ellos  
  
"Qué pasa?" preguntaron a coro  
  
"Colin, Cho, Pansy..." Neville estaba muy sorprendido aún, por lo que miró a Ginny en señal de que ella les explicara todo  
  
Ginny les dijo lo de Cho, Pansy y Colin, y les recordó lo que escucharon con Draco la otra noche, con lo que Harry se mostró incómodo y enojado  
  
"Entonces creo que será mejor seguirlo un tiempo, y hablaremos con el luego" sugirió Draco. Harry afirmó  
  
"Si, será lo mejor"  
  
Ginny sonrió levemente "Vamos a la sala común, ok" todos asintieron y la siguieron a la sala común  
  
Cada vez que ellos cuatro se juntaban en la sala común, se olvidaban de todo, por lo que se olvidaron de Colin y todo eso. Bebían jugo de calabaza y reían con las anécdotas de Neville en la clase de Pociones, de pronto llegaron dos lechuzas, una se posó en el brazo de Ginny y la otra en el hombro de Draco. Ginny tomó la carta, era de Ron, y comenzó a leer en voz baja  
  
  
  
'Querida Ginny:  
  
Necesito urgentemente tu ayuda! Eres mi hermana, y la única chica a la que le puedo pedir un consejo. Seguramente ya viste la carta que le mandé a Harry, bueno... la verdad no quiero decirle a Hermione que me gusta, porque ya lo hice, incluso ya... ya la besé, pero lo que quiero decirle es que... la amo y quiero que sea mi novia, pero no puedo! Simplemente no puedo! Al solo verla me pongo nervioso, y siempre que me lleno de energía para decirle todo, algo nos interrumpe.  
  
Por favor!! Ayúdame!  
  
Te quiere,  
  
Ron  
  
PS: Hermione me pidió que te preguntara si ya te decidiste por Harry o Malfoy?' (A/N: Hermione sabía que Ron le escribiría a Ginny, pero obviamente no sabía que le diría! ^^U hehehe)  
  
  
  
Ginny tenía una notoria expresión de sorpresa y estaba riendo muy fuerte, más por la declaración de Ron que por la pregunta de Hermione, ya que aún no tenía respuesta (A/N: jo! No crean que les diré la decisión de Ginny! Hehehe, soy mala =])  
  
"Ginny? Qué pasa?" preguntaron los tres chicos confusos  
  
"jajajaja... emmm... no, nada" respondió risueña y pensando en que en unos minutos más cuando se fuera a dormir le respondería a Ron y también a Hermione  
  
Los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros y prefirieron no hacer comentarios. Draco también había recibido una carta... de seguro era de su padre otra vez  
  
"Draco no vas leer tu carta?" le preguntó Ginny  
  
"Si... si..." Draco abrió la carta, procurando que nadie excepto él viera el contenido  
  
'Querido Draco... querido? Mi padre nunca me a dicho querido Draco... bueno, creo que no es de él esta carta' pensó y siguió leyendo para si mismo  
  
  
  
'Querido Draco:  
  
No se como decirte esto, tienes todo el derecho de reaccionar como quieras, si quieres puedes volver a casa conmigo, bueno... Draco, tu padre ha sido arrestado y mañana será enviado a Azkaban.' La carta seguía, era muy larga, pero Draco no pudo seguir leyendo y solo guardó la carta disimuladamente, fingiendo una sonrisa, o tal vez era de verdad, ni siquiera él sabía que sentía en ese momento, por una parte estaba feliz, porque su padre no golpearía más a su madre ni a él, pero... de todas formas él es su padre, y le tenía cariño, por más mínimo que sea, no podía odiarlo completamente, o sí?... tal vez sí, ya que él hizo su vida miserable, cada vez que él estaba cerca todo se volvía oscuro para Draco... oscuro... cada vez más oscuro... hasta ya no ver ni sentir nada más... oscuro...  
  
  
  
"Draco! Draco!... DRACO!!" lo llamó Ginny pasando la mano por enfrente de sus ojos para que reaccionara  
  
Draco, por fin, despertó "eh? Qué te pasa?" Ginny tenía una terrible expresión de preocupación y unas notorias lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas  
  
"Qué, qué me pasa? QUÉ, QUÉ ME PASA?! Pero si tu te desmayaste después de leer tu carta! No yo!"  
  
"Que yo qué?... pero cómo? Ni siquiera lo noté"  
  
"No sé como, pero lo hiciste... ahora, dime algo... qué decía en esa carta que llegaste a desmayarte al leerla?" Draco no dijo nada "Oh, bueno, si no quieres decírmelo no tienes porque hacerlo, yo te entiendo" dijo Ginny sonriendo  
  
"Gracias" dijo él mirándola directo a los ojos, cada vez acortando más la distancia entre sus labios... cada vez más... solo unos centímetros... podía sentir el roce de sus suaves labios... pero los interrumpieron...  
  
Draco y Ginny se separaron rápidamente, ambos muy sonrojados  
  
"Hey! Por fin despertaste!" interrumpió Neville, que entraba a la habitación seguido por Harry  
  
"Si..." respondió suspirando  
  
"Y qué fue lo qué te pasó?" preguntó Harry con ligero tono de preocupación  
  
"No... no lo se" Draco se sentó y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ginny sacudió la cabeza y lo recostó de nuevo  
  
"Tu te quedas aquí, me oíste? No se te ocurra levantarte!" Ginny, más que aconsejarle, le estaba ordenando que no se levantara.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Esa noche Ginny, Harry y Draco respondieron sus cartas...  
  
Draco, que ya había terminado de leer la carta, le respondió a su madre  
  
  
  
'Querida Madre:  
  
Aún no puedo creer que lo hayan descubierto, pero quiero que me cuentes cómo pasó, puedes venir aquí, a Hogwarts? Necesito hablar contigo  
  
Cariños  
  
Draco'  
  
  
  
Ginny a su vez, respondía a Ron y Hermione  
  
  
  
'Querida Hermione:  
  
He estado... muy... bien, creo... bueno, por lo de Ron... yo creo que deberías decirle lo antes posible, tu sabes como es Ron, si siente algo por ti no te lo dirá porque es muy tímido, ya sabes que eso de ser tímidos es de familia. Bueno, te aconsejo que le digas todo  
  
Besos  
  
Ginny  
  
PD: Ron me envió una lechuza y me dijo que tu habías preguntado si ya me decidí... bueno... aún no, no completamente, pero creo que ya me estoy acercando a mi decisión, cuando lleguen a Hogwarts hablamos'  
  
  
  
'Ron:  
  
YA LA BESASTE!!?!??! Wow! Ron! Nunca me imaginé que tu tomarías la iniciativa!... bueno, no te enojes! Creo que deberías decirle hoy mismo! Y si algo los interrumpe... no hagas caso! Bésala de nuevo! Y verás que nadie los va a interrumpir  
  
Te quiere mucho, tu hermana  
  
Ginny'  
  
  
  
Harry no sabía que responderle a Ron, por algún motivo no era bueno para los consejos de amor  
  
  
  
'Ron:  
  
Todos aquí estamos muy bien, no te preocupes por Ginny, Neville, Malfoy y yo la protegemos cada día.  
  
Con respecto a lo de Hermione, pues si, ya me estaba preguntando que pasaba entre ustedes... bueno yo te aconsejo que le digas todo antes de que se demasiado tarde... ya sabes que no soy bueno para estos consejos, así que hice lo posible  
  
Saludos,  
  
Harry'  
  
  
  
Ginny y Harry se encontraron en la lechucería, Draco llegó unos segundos después, pero no entró y se quedó afuera escuchando lo que ellos hablaban  
  
"Para quienes son las cartas, Ginny?"  
  
"Para Hermione y... un amigo" respondió riendo  
  
"Ah..." respondió pensando en qué amigo era  
  
Ambos enviaron sus cartas, Harry mandó a Hedwig, y Ginny a Pigwidgeon y a Errol  
  
"Ginny..." la llamó acercándose y abrazándola  
  
"Si?" preguntó ella sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Draco, que miraba escondido afuera, apretaba los puños hasta que la palma de su mano sangrara, para evitar ir a golpear a Harry  
  
"Sabes que me gustaría ahora?" Harry acarició la mejilla de Ginny, ella lo miraba sonrojada  
  
"Qué cosa?" preguntó tímidamente  
  
"Besarte" Harry se acercaba cada vez más, con sus ojos cerrado, pero Ginny lo detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de él  
  
"Harry... no, por favor" Harry se separó algo confundido  
  
"Por qué no?! Acaso no me quieres?" Ginny giró un poco hacia un lado la cabeza  
  
"Claro que te quiero!!! Pero también quiero a Draco" Harry la miró enojado y se alejó más de ella  
  
Draco sonrió y pensó que era hora de mostrarse "Hola!" saludó aparentando no haber escuchado nada "Pasa algo?" preguntó con una expresión de inocencia en su rostro al ver a Harry irse de brazos cruzados golpeando su hombro con el de Draco en el camino  
  
"No, nada..." respondió Ginny tristemente "Para quién es la carta?" preguntó intentando cambiar el tema  
  
"Para mi madre" dijo deshaciendo un poco su sonrisa  
  
"Y sobre qué?"  
  
"Bueno le pedí si podía venir a hablar conmigo"  
  
"Pasó algo malo?"  
  
"No, solo que a mi padre lo descubrieron y mañana lo llevarán a Azkaban" le respondió calmadamente mientras enviaba a la lechuza  
  
"Ah... QUÉ?!?!"  
  
"Eso, qué mi padre se va a Azkaban"  
  
"Dios mío... Lo siento mucho"  
  
"No lo hagas! Bueno... es mi padre y debo estar triste por él, pero es un verdadero alivio que mi madre ya no estará sola con él en mi ausencia"  
  
"Bueno... si lo ves desde ese punto de vista..."  
  
"Jajaja, nos vamos, señorita Weasley?" le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo tomó sonriente  
  
"Vamos, señor Malfoy"  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Dos días después, aparentemente Harry ya había olvidado el incidente con Ginny la otra noche, y no prestó mucha atención a Draco que no dejaba de mirarla  
  
"Qué quieren hacer hoy?" preguntó la chica, no muy animada  
  
"No sé, y tu?" preguntó Neville  
  
"Realmente... nada... me siento algo cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza"  
  
Colin los observaba escondido tras un sillón en la sala común...  
  
"Hoy es el día... Hoy funcionará el hechizo... incluso se ve algo cansada... espero que no salga herida, porque si lo hace, Pansy se arrepentirá..." Colin se fue sigilosamente sin que nadie lo notara  
  
"Pues deberías ir a la cama, tal vez vas a enfermarte" sugirió Harry  
  
"Sí, será mejor que vayas a la cama, yo te acompaño" dijo Draco. Ginny se sonrojó y asintió (AAAAAAH! DRACO PERVERTIDO!!!!!! xD jajajaja)  
  
Después de dejar a Ginny en su cama, Draco recordó lo que Ginny le había contado hace unos días... de una figura extraña en una de las mazmorras cerca de la cocina, evitó a Neville y a Harry, y se fue a investigar  
  
Draco llegó a la cocina, buscó en cada mazmorra, pero no había nada  
  
'Tal vez Ginny lo soñó o algo' pensó él. En el camino de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor Draco tropezó con un chico  
  
"lo-lo siento" se disculpó el chico con la cabeza baja  
  
"No hay problema" respondió Draco intentando ver quién era "Colin Creevey?" exclamó sorprendido. Colin dio un salto  
  
"yo-yo... "  
  
Draco cruzó sus brazos "Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Vine a... buscar comida a la cocina" excusó nervioso  
  
"La cocina es por allá" le dijo Draco apuntando el camino de junto  
  
"Emm... creo que me equivoqué de ca-camino" evadió Colin riendo con una mano en la nuca  
  
"Si, eso parece"  
  
"Bu-bueno, me voy... nos vemos, Malfoy" se fue a la cocina sacudiendo la mano y sonriéndole a Draco  
  
"Nos veremos muy pronto, Creevey" susurró con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a Colin alejarse aún nervioso  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Pansy a Colin quien entraba rápidamente y con la respiración entrecortada a la sala común de Slytherin  
  
"Malfoy... estaba en el camino, y tuve que ir a la cocina para que no sospechara nada"  
  
Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron "Estaba mi Draci-poo?"  
  
Colin se llevo una mano a la cabeza "Podemos hacer esto rápido? No quiero que Ginny siga sufriendo"  
  
Cho coincidió con él "Si, creo que será mejor que hagamos esto rápido"  
  
Pansy los miró molesta "Está bien... "  
  
Los tres chicos fueron hacia la mazmorra en la que se encontraba la estatua del hechizo, era un gran y brillante dragón plateado, Pansy se acercó más que los otros dos, y recitó unas palabras en latín  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Draco, Harry y Neville estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, Harry jugaba ajedrez mágico con Neville y Draco solo miraba el fuego. El juego de ajedrez acabó, y Harry terminó ganando como era de esperarse, Neville quien no era muy para el juego no le importó mucho perder, pero no quiso seguir jugando, a cambio sugirió ir a ver a Ginny. Así que los tres fueron a ver como seguía. Cuando llegaron llamaron a la puerta, pero no había respuesta  
  
"Ginny? Estás ahí?" Harry seguí insistiendo  
  
"Tal vez está durmiendo" Neville dio como probabilidad  
  
"O tal vez fue a la enfermería" dijo Draco  
  
"No lo creo" Harry no dio crédito a ninguna de esas posibilidades, sacó su varita y abrió la puerta "Alohomora"  
  
Ginny estaba recostada en su cama, su cabeza ligeramente girada hacia la derecha, y sus manos en su estómago, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal  
  
"Ves, te dije que estaba durmiendo" Neville sonrió  
  
Draco se acercó a la cama y vio algo extraño en Ginny "No está durmiendo Neville!... Ginny no respira!" gritó alterado  
  
"QUÉ??!!" Harry y Neville preguntaron a coro mientras corrían hacia ella y Draco  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Draco la sacudía llorando y Neville estaba paralizado junto a él. Harry lo tomó de los hombros  
  
"Draco! Cálmate! Suéltala! Solo la estás dañando"  
  
Cuando Draco por fin la soltó, Harry se percató de que Ginny aún respiraba, aunque con dificultad "Draco, ve y envía una lechuza a Hermione y Ron, diles que se vengan en mi saeta de fuego, envíaselas junto con la lechuza" después de oír las instrucciones de Harry, Draco corrió a la lechucería  
  
'Ginny dime que no lo hiciste de nuevo por favor' pensó Harry intentando hechizos sin resultado en ella  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará... xP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
  
Me tardé mucho con este capítulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? ^^U hehehe... espero que les haya gustado, para el próximo capítulo viene lo del hechizo y tal vez veremos con quién se queda Ginny, pero solo tal vez, es que no sé si hacer 8 o 9 capítulos, bueno, por lo menos falta poco para que se termine la historia... (;_;)  
  
Ahora... a responder los últimos reviews!!! YAHOO!!!:  
  
Thuringwethil: Dudo mucho que aparezca Sevy, pero haré lo posible  
  
Neus: Cómo que un capítulo entero de Ron y Hermione? ya no exageres! ¬¬  
  
Sabrina Black_G: Gracias por todo!!! en serio me vas a odiar si dejo a Ginny con Draco? entre la Chocha y Colin... uhmmm... bueno... ya verás... aunque no le daré mucha relevancia al tema, pero algo les pasará, gracias por todos tus reviews anteriores y futuros ^^U  
  
aLiEn*Potter: Lo del beso entre Ron y Hermione fue... solo un beso. Por lo de Draco mortífago, ya ves el gran cambio de la historia, Lucius se fue a Azkaban. Sigue dejando reviews!! Que me encantan!! ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno tocayita, ya descubrieron a los demás como viste en este capítulo, la verdad es que Ginny ya se decidió, pero es para otro capítulo (jajaja que mala soy =]) en serio está interesante? Uhmmm... gracias! ^^  
  
willai potter: No entendí si te gustó la historia o no, es que me parece que no la encontraste lo suficientemente interesante, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más ^^  
  
JENNY: Tengo que agradecerte mucho, porque vi un review en mi historia en inglés en que dices que sigues mis historias, GRACIAS!! Y gracias también por no poner que me vas a odiar si pongo a Ginny con Draco o con Harry, porque hay muchas que me lo han dicho... locas!... bueno, espero que te haya gustado! ^^  
  
Eso es todo  
  
^^Bye^^  
  
Tomoyo 


End file.
